<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take a slice by tangerinesugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158851">take a slice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinesugar/pseuds/tangerinesugar'>tangerinesugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, a good nap, hypnos is petty and just here for a good time, pre-thanzag, thigh fucking, zag needs some stress relief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinesugar/pseuds/tangerinesugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously the best way to get back at your brother is to sleep with the guy he still hasn't managed to make a move on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hades Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take a slice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[introduces myself to a new fandom with porn] hi hello this is a kink meme fill for <a href="https://hadeskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/741.html?thread=133605#cmt133605"> this lovely prompt</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hypnos barely has it in him to feel annoyed when Thanatos shows up just to reprimand him and then pop out of existence without even attempting to hear Hypnos out.</p><p>    He should be used to it, at this point. Either Thanatos acknowledges him with less than a handful of syllables, or he gets a lecture on slacking off. It still blows, the sting of your own goddamn brother never having time for you outside of work related conversation.</p><p>    Whatever. Hypnos rolls his eyes, and tries not to pout petulantly as the eerie green glow fades. His brother is off to work, or perhaps one of his masochistic detours to go cheer on Zagreus or whatever it is he does when he finds the prince during his escape attempts. Hypnos could laugh. For all the shit Thanatos gives him about nearly <i>everything</i>, Hypnos likes to think he would at least have the guts to shoot his shot when he’s interested in someone. Than’s pining is just getting sad. </p><p>    Hypnos feels no shame in having a laugh at his brother’s romantic life, or pathetic lack thereof, which does manage to buoy his mood after the disappointment of his brief visit. He’s feeling good by the next time Zagreus drags himself out of the Styx, scowling all the while. He’s not usually so aggravated when he dies.</p><p>    “Satyrs, huh? You should try avoiding their poison next time,” Hypnos teases.</p><p>    The uncharacteristic look on Zagreus’ face fades in favor of an exasperated rush of breath, not unlike a laugh but not quite like one either. He must not be too annoyed, because once he shakes the rest of the blood red waters out of his hair, he’s handing Hypnos a bottle of nectar. Hypnos gratefully accepts; the prince has always been so generous, so unbefittingly kind even in the gloom of the Underworld in the thick of his Lord father’s anger. It’s no wonder Thanatos is so hilariously, hopelessly gone for him. </p><p>    “I’ll keep that in mind, Hypnos,” Zagreus says. “Have you seen Than around lately?”</p><p>    “He was around to call me lazy not too long ago, but he’s gone now. Back to work, you know how he is.” Hypnos rolls his eyes. The frustration that returns to Zagreus’ face reminds Hypnos that the prince knows how Thanatos is better than most. “Need him for something?”</p><p>    “He’s avoiding me,” Zagreus says. He doesn’t elaborate beyond that, but Hypnos would be sure in his guess that it’s related to the stupid dance they’ve been doing around each other. Well, that Thanatos has been doing. It seems Zagreus has only ever tried to be direct, the fool.</p><p>    Hypnos just shrugs. He has eons of being ignored under his belt. “Well, what can you do!”</p><p>    Zagreus winces at his cheery tone of voice, but there’s resignation in his features too. A weariness not usually present even after a brutal death in the Temple. </p><p>What <i>can</i> he do? <i>Not much</i> is the answer, they both know it.</p><p>    Well… </p><p>Hypnos lets his eyes linger on the prince, from the tired frown on his handsome face to his partly exposed chest, further down still to powerful legs half-hidden under his chiton.</p><p><i>Perhaps</i>… perhaps there is something he can do.</p><p>    He’ll never outdo his brother in dedication to the House, or performance at his job. He frankly doesn’t care to. But with Zagreus? </p><p>Oh, just the thought of it makes Hypnos giddy.</p><p>    “Frustrating, huh?” Hypnos gestures down the hall with the bottle of nectar. Gods knows when he might have another chance, if Zag’s next attempt will be successful, so he goes for it. “What if we crack this open in your chambers and blow off some steam? You look stressed.”</p><p>“I—oh. Oh.”</p><p>    Lucky for Hypnos, the prince is easy. </p><p>Hypnos would be surprised, but the whole staff knows Zagreus is on the outs with Megaera and now he’s apparently being ignored by Thanatos… in a house this cold, one takes the warmth where they can find it. Really, it’s almost sweet how quickly Zagreus agrees, going flushed in the face with a bashful laugh but nodding all the same, and letting Hypnos trail after him to his bed chambers.</p><p>    Zagreus clears his throat once they’re standing in the middle of his chambers. Awkwardly, like Hypnos didn’t just proposition him. “Ah… nectar?”</p><p>    “Or we can just skip the pleasantries,” Hypnos says, shrugging off his quilted cloak and reaching to unclasp the gorget on his throat.</p><p>    “Or we can do that,” Zagreus says, nodding and reaching for his pauldron. He lets it and his chiton fall to the floor of his bedroom, leaving him in his leggings and greaves.</p><p>    Hypnos takes a moment to enjoy the view. Zagreus is handsome, something they’re all well aware of, but his trips to the surface have really filled him out. His physique is so obviously strong that it makes Hypnos’ mouth water, all hard planes and the firmness of muscle where he was bones before. Hypnos is taller, Zagreus’ stature closer to mortal and shorter than even the more diminutive gods, but Zag is <i>larger</i>, and it goes right to Hypnos’ head.</p><p>    “Huh, maybe all that dying over and over has been good for you!” Hypnos chirps, trailing his fingers down Zagreus’ chest. Zagreus snorts a disbelieving laugh, but it’s quickly muffled as Hypnos dips down to kiss him.</p><p>    Zagreus is hot, warmth radiating from his body and burning like embers in the wet of his mouth. Hypnos has never been with anyone so warm, but it’s addicting, soothing in a way that makes him crave curling up with Zagreus and his warmth for a nap—but that can wait.</p><p>    Right now, Hypnos lets Zagreus lead him towards the bed, barely separating their mouths to strip off the rest of their clothes as they go. Hypnos gets pressed into the soft sheets—it’s quite comfortable, a shame Zagreus never sleeps in it—as Zagreus descends upon him to continue their feverish slide of tongues and grind their hips together. Hypnos hooks an ankle behind Zag’s thigh, delighting in the hitch of breath as he presses them together harder. It’s easy to get worked up like this, lost in the feeling of Zag’s tongue in his mouth and their hips pressed together with increasing desperation. Zagreus’ cock is hot and hard pressed against Hypnos’ own, the sticky wetness of precum becoming noticeable where their skin meets.</p><p>    “What would you like?” Zagreus asks, pulling away to breathe. He’s polite even as there’s a red flush going down his chest. </p><p>    “Mmh,” Hypnos thinks on it, mulling over his options as Zagreus kisses down his throat, biting a few mean marks into the skin that are sure to bruise dusky gold. “Your mouth?”</p><p>    Zagreus hums an affirmation and simply continues in his path down Hypnos’ body. His hands are calloused from constant training and attempts to fight his way out, the rough slide of them on Hypnos’ skin is intoxicating.</p><p>    But even better than that is the feeling when Zagreus finally puts his mouth on him.</p><p>    Hypnos gasps with the sheer heat of it, the hot of Zagreus’ mouth sliding down his cock torturous and exhilarating in the same measure. As with everything else he does, Zagreus doesn’t hesitate, taking him deeply and working into a rhythm that makes Hypnos’ back arch off of the soft sheets. The prince must practice handling much more than just weapons in his free time. And he’s gorgeous like this, red cheeks and mouth full of cock.</p><p>    <i>Gods</i>, Thanatos is really missing out, the poor sap.</p><p>    The thought almost brings a laugh to Hypnos’ lips, but the feeling of Zagreus relaxing his jaw to take him deeper is sobering. </p><p>    “Zagreus—” The name is punched out of Hypnos with a breath. “<i>Wow</i>, your <i>mouth</i>.”</p><p>    The sounds coming from them are obscene; the soft moans leaving Hypnos, Zag’s soft hums as he sucks, and the lewd wet sounds of Zagreus’ mouth. He’s rather messy with it, saliva coating Hypnos’ cock and dripping down his shaft.</p><p>    Hypnos takes in a breath when he feels Zagreus’ finger trailing down through that wetness, past his sac to circle around the tight clench of his hole. He’s gentle there, a counterpoint to the intensity with which he continues to suck Hypnos’ soul out, just a slight teasing pressure with spit slick fingers.</p><p>    Hypnos gives a shuddering groan of approval, shifting his hips to chase the feeling and encourage Zagreus to give him more. </p><p>    He gets the message, smart boy, pulling away for a torturous moment and retrieving a bottle of oil stashed under his bed. He coats his fingers, before returning his mouth to that easy slide on Hypnos’ cock and pressing two oiled fingers to his hole. It’s cautious at first, fingertips barely pressing in at all.</p><p>    “More,” Hypnos groans out, wiggling his hips impatiently. </p><p>Zagreus chuckles around his mouthful, but obliges him. One thick finger slowly slides in, enough of an intrusion to feel but not at all uncomfortable. Zagreus works a single finger into his hole for a few moments, before finally pressing in with the second. He works into a rhythm slightly off-beat from the bobbing of his head on Hypnos’ cock, crooking his fingers to drag against Hypnos in the most toe-curling way.</p><p>“<i>Gods</i>, you’re good at this, huh!” Hypnos says, cheery tone interrupted with his heavy panting for breath. “Shame I didn’t know before!”</p><p>It’s not long before Hypnos is twitching with the effort to keep his hips relatively still. He’s quickly approaching the edge, one hand fisted in Zagreus’ soft sheets and the other finding a handful of soft black hair.</p><p>“Zag-<i>Zagreus</i>, I’m gonna come, just keep doing that…!” Hypnos sighs out.</p><p>Zagreus pulls off to wrap a hand around Hypnos’ cock, stroking him off and keeping the pace of his fingers in Hypnos steady. </p><p>“Come on, let me see you,” Zagreus husks.</p><p>And that’s it. Hypnos arches off of the bed with a cry, spilling over Zagreus’ hand and his own stomach. Zagreus works him through his orgasm, easing up slowly as he comes down before taking his hands away entirely when Hypnos trembles with oversensitivity.</p><p>“Wow,” Zagreus says, dragging a finger through the come on Hypnos’ skin. His other hand finds his own cock, stroking himself roughly. The prince of the underworld gets worked up sucking cock, how lovely.</p><p>Hypnos preens, the sight of the prince touching his cock while looking at him… it’s a heady thing. He also stifles a yawn, though. Orgasms tire him—he hopes Zagreus isn’t looking for something too athletic to get himself off. </p><p>“Can I just…” Zagreus grabs the forgotten oil, slicking some over his cock. He takes Hypnos’ splayed legs and presses them together, throwing both ankles over one of his shoulders and sliding his cock into the space where Hypnos’ thighs are pressed together. “<i>Ahh</i>.”</p><p>Hypnos sighs, pleased. Zagreus is so warm it almost verges on uncomfortable, but it’s so <i>good</i>. Hypnos clenches his thighs as much as he can, and relaxes into the sheets listening to Zagreus grunt and moan fucking his thighs. With Hypnos already sated, Zagreus is focused solely on his own pleasure, using his well-earned strength to adjust Hypnos however he wants. There’s a lewd pleasure in being used like this—Hypnos ought to offer himself for the prince more often. If he’s agreeable, maybe next time he’ll use more than just Hypnos’ thighs.</p><p>Zagreus’ hips eventually begin to stutter, losing all sense of rhythm he had shown before. He comes with a drawn out curse, spending himself over Hypnos’ cock and thighs. His come is smeared around even further as his hips continue to kick helplessly forward through the aftershocks.</p><p>    Hypnos stretches out his legs as soon as Zagreus drops them, the residual stiffness from being held so tightly a minuscule price to pay for seeing the prince’s face as he reaches orgasm. Gods, he can’t wait for Thanatos to find out.</p><p>    “<i>Gods</i>,” Zagreus groans. He reaches off the side of the bed to find a discarded tunic, and ever the gentleman, hands it off to Hypnos to clean off with first. He rolls his shoulders, tips his head to the side to stretch his neck. “I needed that.”</p><p>    “That’s what I said.” Hypnos wipes come and oil off of his skin as thoroughly as he cares to. “You looked <i>way</i> too stressed! Seriously, you should take my advice more often!”</p><p>    Zagreus laughs. It’s not a sound the house seems to hear much of these days, and it’s nice to be the one causing it.</p><p>    “You’re right,” Zagreus says through a teasing smile, “Maybe I should.”</p><p>    Hypnos tosses him the tunic to clean himself off with and flops back onto the bed, shifting around on the sheets to get comfortable.</p><p>    “You should relax more, I bet you won’t get killed so often,” Hypnos says, “Take a nap with me!”</p><p>    “I can’t, Hypnos, sorry, but feel free to sleep here as long as you wish,” Zagreus says. He moves to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching to find his leggings. Hypnos watches the muscles of his back move as he stretches.</p><p>    “Trying again already? Whew, you’re gonna turn into Thanatos with his job!”</p><p>    That gives Zagreus pause.</p><p>    “Well—That’s, it isn’t the <i>only</i> reason,” Zagreus says, “I’m just not very good at the whole ‘nap’ thing anyways, never have been. I’ll end up lying here awake, listening to you snore.”</p><p>    Hypnos rolls his eyes. “Do you realize the God of Sleep is in your bed? You do realize that, right?”</p><p>    “Oh.”</p><p>    Hypnos just shakes his head. The whole house seems to forget he’s a god, who has <i>powers</i>, ones that are far outside of the domain of parchment work and napping on the job. Arguably some of the strongest in the house, too, but that’s neither here nor there.</p><p>    “So, nap?” Hypnos asks again.</p><p>This time Zagreus nods, relaxing back into the space next to Hypnos, shifting until he’s splayed out comfortably. Hypnos smiles, pleased, and gently lays a hand over Zagreus’ eyes. </p><p>“Sweet dreams!” Hypnos barely even has to think about it; Zagreus is asleep within scarce moments, his body going slack and breathing evening out to a steady pace. Hypnos curls up next to him, savoring the warmth, and promptly passes out too.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<i>Later, later:</i>
</p><p> Hypnos finds Thanatos hovering near the lounge right as he leaves Zag’s room to return to his post. </p><p>“Why were you in Zagreus’ chambers?” Thanatos asks. Not even a <i>Hey, nice to see you dear brother</i>, though Hypnos knows better than to expect that. </p><p>“I was taking a nap!” Hypnos chirps. “His bed is awfully comfortable.”</p><p>Thanatos pinches the bridge of his nose. “And <i>why</i> would you sleep in Zag’s bed?”</p><p>“Well, he invited me to! He’s already off trying to break out again, but he said it was no problem if I stayed to finish my nap. It’d have been terribly rude of him to kick me out after the, well,” Hypnos clears his throat, and tries not to smile as he speaks, “After the time we spent together! He’s a real gentleman when he wants to be, you know.”</p><p>“After the…” Thanatos starts, before realization seems to dawn on him. His eyes flit down to Hypnos’ throat, most of which is covered by his gorget, but a bruise right under the edge of his jaw is still visible. The set of his jaw goes hard, and his next words are through mostly-gritted teeth. “I didn't know you and Zagreus were involved in that way.”</p><p>Hypnos shrugs, and this time he can’t help the smile that plays on his face. “It’s nothing serious. He just seemed like he needed some stress relief. Must’ve needed it pretty badly, too, with how easily he agreed.”</p><p>“Easily,” Thanatos says. His hand tenses and relaxes on the handle of his scythe over and over, and if their boss wasn’t just down the hall Hypnos would almost be nervous that his brother is about to send him to the Styx. “I see.”</p><p>Hypnos notes that this is the longest conversation that didn’t involve his work performance they’ve had in ages. He pushes it just a bit further. </p><p>“You know how it is! Stressful stuff, what with his mother and father and all the dying. Maybe one of those Olympians will help him wind down next time!”</p><p>“I have to go,” Thanatos says, all in a rush, and then he’s gone in a flash of green light. </p><p>Hypnos laughs all the way back to Zag’s chambers. He thinks he deserves a bit more sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope my pillow prince hypnos agenda is showing<br/>(comments &amp; kudos greatly appreciated! &lt;3)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>